Antennas have dual reflectors for transmitting and receiving signals such as in frequency reuse applications. One of the reflectors is fed by a feed for transmitting a signal and the other reflector feeds another feed with a received signal. The feeds are typically located adjacent each other. To properly focus the signal beams between the reflectors and the adjacent feeds, the reflectors overlap each other and are spaced apart at specified angles and distances along their surfaces in a deployed position.
Launching of satellites imposes strict requirements concerning size, weight, and resistance to acceleration forces of the payload. Prior art dual reflectors are fixed spaced apart in the deployed position with respect to one another. Because the position of the reflectors is fixed, the reflectors take up a large volume. Quite often the payload envelopes of the satellites cannot store the fixed reflectors. The solution to this problem automatically implies a large-size launch configuration of the satellite.
This solution has obvious disadvantages. What is needed is an antenna that has dual reflectors which are movable with respect to each other between stowed and deployed positions. With these features, the reflectors could fit into a small payload in the stowed position and then expand into the deployed position once the satellite reaches orbit.